Darth Vader
Darth Vader is the iconic villain of the Star Wars series. He fought Doctor Doom in an episode of Death Battle. He also fought Magneto from Marvel in a DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Albert Wesker vs Darth Vader *Buzz Lightyear vs Darth Vader *Star Butterfly VS Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs. Malice *Darth Vader Vs. Metal Sonic *Darth Vader vs Obito Uchiha *Raiden vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader Vs Cinder Fall *Darth Vader vs Undyne *Darth Vader vs. Ghost Rider *Devil Mario vs Scourge The Hedgehog vs Darth Vader As Anakin Skywalker * Anakin Skywalker vs. Shion Uzuki * Anakin Skywalker vs Link (Completed) * Anakin Skywalker vs Injustice Superman (Completed) * Sith Apprentice Anakin Skywalker vs Goku Black (Complete) * Thor vs Anakin Skywalker (Complete) Completed Fights * Darth Vader vs Ganondorf * Darth Vader VS Kylo Ren * Wolverine VS Darth Vader * Darth Vader VS Vegeta * Darth Vader vs Zero * Darth vader Vs Frieza * Darth Vader vs Akuma * Shao Kahn Vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Senator Armstrong * Batman vs Darth Vader * Darth vader vs thanos * Mewtwo vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Infinite * Bowser vs Darth Vader * Lord Voldemort vs Darth Vader * Raven Branwen vs Darth Vader * DBX:Darth Vader Vs Esdeath * Samus Aran vs Darth Vader * Black Manta vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Atrocitus * Adam Taurus VS Darth Vader * Jin vs Darth Vader * Meta Knight vs Darth Vader Possible Opponents *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *''Marvel'' **Iron Man **Silver Samurai **Ego **Loki **War Machine *Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *''Star Wars'' **Darth Malgus **Darth Maul **General Grievous *Emperor Harlis (Arlian Angel) *''DC Comics'' **Black Manta **Sinestro **Bane **Deathstroke **Lex Luthor **The Joker *Guts (Berserk) *Robocop (...) *''God of War'' **Kratos **Zeus *Zurg (Toy Story) *The Meta (Red vs. Blue) *''Naruto'' **Sasuke Uchiha **Gaara (As Anakin Skywalker) **Madara Uchiha *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) *Genesect (Pokémon) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *The Terminator (...) *Zephiel (Fire Emblem) *Lich King (World of Warcraft) *Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) *Mecha Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Reaper (Overwatch) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **Dr. Eggman **Shadow the Hedgehog *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Master Chief (Halo) *''Mortal Kombat'' **Noob Saibot **Kabal *''Kirby'' **Meta Knight **King Dedede *Megatron (Transformers) *''Metroid'' **Ridley **Dark Samus *Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear Rising) *Kuma (Afro Samurai) Tournament * Darth Vader vs. Emboar * Tsubaki Yayoi vs. Darth Vader Category:Villains Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Blade User Category:Mascots Category:Sword Users Category:Movie Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Tragic Villains Category:Formerly a Villain Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dictators Category:Big Bad Category:Anti-Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Cyborgs Category:Military Combatants Category:Human Category:Tournament Combatants Category:Classics Category:Combatants that use Rage as an Energy Source Category:Fire Users Category:Psychic Characters Category:Healers Category:Knight Category:Army Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Returning Combatants Category:DBX Winners Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Vehicle Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Electricity Users Category:Murderers Category:West Characters Category:Dead characters Category:Jedi Category:Parents Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:American Combatants